My gift to you
by Vivichan10
Summary: Petit OS ou grand drabble, à vous de voir. OQ of course... disons que c'est un petit cadeau de Noël, spécial Noël sans prétention, mais juste une idée qui me trottait dans la tête! Enjoy! *-*


**Hey ! Re-bonsoir ! Voire même bonjour vu l'heure... o.O j'ai pas vu le temps passer... enfin bref, cet OS est un OS spécial Noël, ça fait des années que je n'ai pas trouvé le temps d'en faire un mais là j'ai réussi du coup bah je vous le fait partager (ok ok on est pas le jour de Noël mais bon...) ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira même s'il es vraiment très très très court, je n'avais pas vraiment le temps de faire plus long , mais bon c'est juste un petit truc qui me trottait dans la tête, et c'est du fluf donc vous pouvez pas m'en vouloir ! Appelons plutôt cela un grand drabble... *-* Enjoy ! OutlawQueen of course !**

 **Disclamer : Les personnages, l'univers de OUAT ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas, la seule chose qui est à moi ici est mon imagination et tout le blabla habituel que vous connaissez par cœur...**

 **Vivichan10**

* * *

 **My gift to you**

* * *

-Ça y est les enfants sont couchés, Roland est tellement excité par la venue du père Noël qu'il a fallu trois histoires pour qu'il s'endorme ! Dit Robin en rentrant dans le salon ou Regina finissait tranquillement sa tisane devant le feu de cheminé encore vif.

C'était la veille de Noël, ils avaient tous réveillonné ensemble, avec les Charming, Emma, Killian et leurs fille Leïa. Regina, comme chaque année s'était dépassée en cuisine et avait été une hautesse parfaite. Tout le monde était reparti le sourire aux lèvres, des rêves plein la tête dans cette nuit magique. La neige tombait tout doucement dehors et la reine, sous son plaid douillet était bien contente d'être au chaud. Robin la rejoint et elle s'allongea de manière à poser sa tête sur ses genoux. C'était sûrement le plus beau Noël de toute sa vie, elle était enfin heureuse, Robin était revenu d'entre les morts, ils avaient enfin pu fêter cette soirée en famille comme ils auraient du le faire depuis longtemps. Robin passa sa main dans ses cheveux tout en la regardant tendrement :

-A quoi tu penses ?

-A quel point tu me rends heureuse...

Il sourit, et reprit tout doucement sans arrêter de lui caresser les cheveux d'un geste qui leur était maintenant tout à fait naturel :

-Tu sais que toi aussi tu me rends heureux comme jamais, et j'aimerais te donner mon cadeau maintenant tant que nous sommes seuls...

-Mais, Noël c'est demain Robin !

Il détourna un instant le regard, puis se retourna à nouveau vers elle avec un sourire espiègle qui en disait long sur son caractère de voleur :

-Il est minuit passé, donc officiellement j'ai le droit de vous offrir votre présent _mylady_ !

Regina rit à gorge déployée face à l'attitude enfantine de son compagnon, mais elle se redressa tout de même, car très curieuse de ce que pourrait être le cadeau qu'il lui réservait. Il se releva et se baissa pour ramasser un cadeau sous le grand sapin qu'ils avaient tous décoré en écoutant des chants de Noël quelques jours plus tôt. Il tendit le paquet à la jolie brune qui avait les larmes aux yeux sans pourtant savoir ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. La reprenant dans ses bras il la poussa à l'ouvrir.

-Oh mon dieu ! Où est-ce que tu as trouvé ça ? S'exclama-t-elle en voyant ce dont il s'agissait.

-Je l'ai trouvé sous mon oreiller ce matin...

Regina sourit en soulevant la feuille en papier épais. C'était une nouvelle page de livre, une nouvelle page d'eux et cette fois elle en était certaine, elle représentait quelque chose de possible pour eux : ils étaient tous les deux assis sur ce même canapé, mais des années plus tard, un soir de Noël, avec tous leurs enfants et petits enfants les entourant, chacun un sourire resplendissant aux lèvres. Ce n'était pas comme la page 23 qui n'était que le souvenir de ce qu'aurait pu être le passé, là c'était plutôt une idée de ce que serait leur futur.

Elle se tourna vers Robin et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, le remerciant une nouvelle fois d'être celui qui apportait toujours de la lumière dans sa vie, même dans les nuits les plus sombres. Il répondit immédiatement au baiser, tout en souriant contre ses lèvres. En cet instant il se sentait l'homme le plus chanceux de tous les royaumes réunis : ils était amoureux fou de la femme de sa vie et elle l'aimait encore plus qu'il était possible de décrire avec des mots. Elle se détacha, toujours les yeux remplis de larmes de joie et lui dit :

-J'ai moi aussi un cadeau pour toi... mais tu vas devoir patienter quelques minutes, le temps que je le prépare... elle sortit de la pièce avec un dernier regard pour lui, le laissant seul et totalement ébloui.

Il prit la page dans sa main et sourit face au visage vieilli de Regina : elle était tellement belle, il en était certain, il n'arrêterait jamais de la trouver la femme la plus belle au monde et surtout il ne cesserait jamais de l'aimer comme au premier jour. Il caressa le papier coloré et ne put s'empêcher de remarquer la présence d'une autre femme sur cette image, qui les serrait lui et Regina dans ses bras... Serait-ce... ?

Il entendit des pas s'approcher et il leva le regard. Regina était revenue, elle n'avait pourtant rien dans les mains. Il l'interrogea du regard et elle baissa le sien qu'il suivit, jusqu'à tomber sur un ruban rouge brillant qui entourait la taille fine de Regina.

Il laissa tomber la page du livre à côté de lui et se leva d'un bond :

-Tu... tu es...

-Oui, Joyeux Noël futur Papa !

-Joyeux Noël mon amour, jamais je n'aurais pensé être aussi heureux un jour !

-Moi j'ai toujours su qu'un jour nous en serions, même si j'en suis parfois venue à en douter ou à l'oublier dans les pires moments, tu es toujours revenu pour me le rappeler ! Je t'aime plus que tout Robin et l'idée de porter ton enfant me rend fière et tellement heureuse que je n'arrête pas de sourire comme Snow, c'est pour te dire !

-C'est déjà les hormones qui font leur effet !

-Hormones, hormones... en attendant tu sais qu'en tant que jeune femme enceinte j'ai aussi une terrible envie de toi là tout de suite... et je ne pense pas pouvoir attendre plus longtemps, disons que c'est notre deuxième cadeau de Noël !

Robin la souleva sans la prévenir dans ses bras, et alors qu'elle riait comme jamais il l'amena rapidement dans les escaliers et puis dans leur chambre où ils comptaient bien célébrer ce Noël pas comme les autres...

* * *

 **Je vous l'avais dit que c'était très court... j'espère tout de même que ça vous aura plu ! et je vous souhaite de très très bonnes fêtes de Noël ainsi qu'à tous ceux que vous aimez !**

 **Bisous ! *-***

 **Vivichan10**


End file.
